random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixel McDank
Pixel McDank is a character best known for appearing on Peanut Otter's Disco. She was created by Random-ness Wiki user in 2017. She is B. "Halogen" [DATA EXPUNGED]'s adopted younger sister, at (eternally) 12-13 years of age (No, seriously. She either turns 12 or 13 every year on her birthday). Conception Pixel McDank first debuted on the RNW as a series regular on Peanut Otter's Disco, but ever since PixelMiette retired from that project, she has been seemingly demoted to an "extra/supporting character" status from then on. She was initially created for the purpose of being a self-insert, but now she is a full-fledged OC with her own lore and backstory. Backstory Much about her backstory and biological family is shrouded in mystery, except for the fact that her biological mother is or was a self-diagnosed hypochondriac. Personality Pixel almost never thinks before she acts, and is well-known for her severely apparent lack of impulse control. She always tends to act first and think later. Because of her strange habits and behaviors, Pixel often unintentionally weirds out the people she encounters. Pixel is also characterized by her obsession with , her favorite television program of all time, and her admiration for the character Arthur Herbert Fonzarelli (aka "The Fonz/Fonzie"), her favorite character of all time. She even has a poster of The Fonz in her room, and a Fonz-themed calendar to boot. Pixel's other favorite programs include , , and . Pixel uses an alias to hide from aliens and the government in case they ever decide to snatch her up and take her away. Pixel is known to be a hardcore conspiracy theorist, and she is sometimes seen wearing a tinfoil hat so the pesky aliens don't steal her thoughts. Speaking of aliens, Pixel is absolutely obsessed with them. She has seen every single alien-oriented movie at least a million times, her room in the Bunkest is alien-themed, and she sleeps with an alien plushie she affectionately calls "Adam" every night. Pixel also happens to be mentally and emotionally stuck in the early 2000s, and mostly listens to music from that era. Pixel all too casually expresses a deep hatred for K-pop, calling it "a blight on the music industry". She also dislikes lo-fi hip-hop beats to study to. Pixel also adores 80s one hit wonders and just songs from the 60s-early 2000s in general. She cannot stand modern pop music, or any song released after 2005. Trivia *"Pixel McDank" is not actually her real name. Her real name will forever remain a mystery. *It is widely believed that Pixel isn't actually from planet Earth. *Much of Pixel's backstory, personal life and family remains unknown, except for the part that her biological mother is or was a self-diagnosed hypochondriac. *Pixel is allergic to wheat, soy, penicillin and nuts. *Pixel loves music. She has a wide variety of favorite genres, which are Chinese rock, Japanese jazz (and jazz in general), song parodies (especially Weird Al's), Australian country, comedy rock, Eurobeat, Eurodance, Latin rock, Latin pop, reggaeton, Latin trap, punk rock, pop punk, pop rock, Austropop, Italo disco, Italo dance, Russian pop, surf rock, new wave, Britpop, skate punk, ska punk (and ska in general), nu-metal, space disco, Euro disco, coldwave and Asian underground. Trust me. These are all real genres. *Pixel has a clone named Lexip McMeme. *Pixel's loves Adam Sandler movies. Her favorite movie of all time is Eight Crazy Nights. *Pixel identifies as bisexual and has no preference for either gender. If she loves someone, she loves someone. *Pixel is mixed. Specifically, she is of Latin, Caucasian and Chinese ancestry. Her biological parents were Mexican immigrants, her mother also being part Caucasian. *Her theme song is "Dare to be Stupid" by Weird Al Yankovic. **Pixel happens to be a huge fan of Weird Al's music. Her favorite songs by him are "Virus Alert" and "Hardware Store". Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:OCs Category:Characters